


Shade of Red

by Liast



Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Self-Hatred, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Day 4: Shade of RedChloe Decker knew for certain that the world was not black nor white. That day, Chloe learned that her world has a shade of red.A part of a collection of drabbles for Writober 2020. Making my own list from random words I found in Japanese dictionary.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Writober 2020 - Random Words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Shade of Red

Chloe Decker knew for certain that the world was not black nor white. 

Of bad and good.

Her mother taught her so, and that was coming from an A-lister artist, crowned as the Vampire Queen who reigns over the sci-fi Hollywood circle. Moreover her father, a cop who was murdered after he stumbled upon corruptions he shouldn’t know about. 

And as a detective herself, Chloe knew for sure that the world was a shade of grey. 

Of bad things muddled in good.

Then, in the mess and wreckage of the Sinnerman – of Marcus Pierce – Chloe ran down the building, feet swiftly moved, skipping one, two stairs. Pushing the black door apart, thin smoke welcome her before it vanished by the wind that blew past her, scattered white feathers by the floor, some buried by dust and debris, setting a daunting site before her. And, a horror movie wouldn’t be complete without the boogeyman, right?

So, there stood the thing, with her partner's voice and his rumpled suit, acting as if there was no dead body by his feet. Lucifer smiled and called her. He called her. Nonetheless, all she could see was the Devil. The very incarnate of evil, the epitome of all sins that ever exist. All she could see was his red face, the blood no more terrifying than his burnt face. All she could see his was his burning eyes. 

That day, Chloe learned that her world has a shade of red. 

And the fear stalked her, clawed her, and engulfed her until she couldn’t breathe anymore.

But, things changed, didn’t they?

She saw a shade of red, his eyes burned in rage, and the fear gradually shifted. 

She didn’t fear of Lucifer – the Devil, the Angel – no, not anymore. She feared for him. She feared that she would lose him. She didn’t want to lose him to the dark, evil thought that humanity accuse of him, cursing him since the beginning of time. She didn’t want to lose Lucifer – her partner, who worry about his pocket square rather than her awkward relationship with Eve, who flee when faced with feelings and dived head first at any assumptions, who recoiled when being hugged but pestered her with invitations of sex, who would let himself get hurt if it meant she would be saved. 

Even so, the shade of red became more vivid, spreading passed his pupils, to his hands, then his face, and his body – so full of ridges and valleys, of protruding bones and missing skin. Monstrous wings surrounded him.

Again, the fear returned, redoubled then deepened, as all Lucifer feel was his hatred for himself, and Chloe wanted to turn her eyes away. Feared that it would consume him, leaving her with a cheap imitation of humanity’s scapegoat, instead with her best partner. Yet, she couldn’t. Because, if he couldn’t stop to hate himself, then how could anyone love him? _~~Did she love him?~~_ Therefore, she begged him. Her voice trembled, eyes blurry with rebellious tears, but her resolve was clear and it bit him sharply. 

The shade of red disappeared and his smile wiped her tears away.

Nevertheless, the shade of red came back and it stopped the demons. It made them kneel and obey, the King of Hell commanded and the Earth was saved. So, Chloe smiled, because the shade of red no longer meant that she would lose him. 

She wouldn’t lose him.

Through the years – and many … many, many, many ~~sex~~ time spent with the Devil later – Chloe Decker learned that her world has so many shades of red. 

For now, though, with him in between and the shade of red gazing into her, oh so lovingly, she cannot tear her eyes away.


End file.
